Shuichi the Intellectual
by Shiakuu Hitome
Summary: shu goes intelectual! and he's actually good at it! gasp not sayin' he was an idiot to begin with but who knew he could be so deep! R&R pleaz! no flames! HA! Chapter 6 is up! Muahahaha! Please forgive this fic I'm only keeping it up for posterity.
1. chapter 1

Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
summary: shu goes intelectual! and he actually has a good idea! (*gasp*) does yuki like his idea? will he actually help shu?  
  
disclaimer: duh. i dont own gravitation. if i did yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didnt? i think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
a/n: this is gonna be really wierd. kinda spewed off of combining a few plotbunnies and something my friend told me and thinking about it for four hours when i stayed home sick. hope you like it! (its better than that makes it sound but it is really wierd) also sorry if i make some typos, im kinda listining to Bad Luck tracks on my comp and that's giving me a really wierd tempo to work to. p.s. i'm gonna be giving a bunch of these throughout the fic. i like putting in comments. p.p.s. i wrote some of this in a playground on my laptop surronded by a bunch of young, inocent kids (and my brother) who i didnt want to disturb for life so its a bit more prude at some points than i want it to be. heh. -.-;;  
  
timeline: about four years after the forth volume. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series.  
  
rating: pg-13 going on R for some references. most parts are pg-13 though  
  
*****************************************************Chapter one**********************************************************  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
"Hm?" Eiri Yuki mumbled down at the pink head of hair nestled against his chest.  
  
"How come whenever we do something together, it's always sex?"  
  
Yuki was startled at the question. "don't you like..."  
  
He was cut off. "oh, I don't mean the sex isn't great. it is. its awesome. its just... whenever were finished you either just get up and put your clothes back on and go back to work of fall asleep. the only time we ever spend together besides in bed I'm usually on stage and your in the audience."  
  
"umm... i don't know what else we could do together. don't ask me to go sappy romantic, cuz I won't."  
  
"Oh, I'm not asking you to. I just wondered if there was something we could do together, y'know, something you would do with a friend, not a lover."  
  
"...I don't really have any friends that weren't at one point in time my lover..."  
  
Shuichi smacked a hand to his forehead. "you mean to tell me you have never had any really friends that you spent time with?"  
  
"..." Yuki looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. "umm... yes?"  
  
"oh." a blank silence hung in the air. suddenly, the young star spoke, "are you almost done with your latest novel?"  
  
Yuki was startled by the sudden change of pace in the conversation but was glad for it. He didn't like where the conversation had been going. "Uh, yeah, I just finished it. I was going to give it to the editor today." "Great! then we can spend some time together!"  
  
"Actually we can't. I have to finish the series, remember? Can't disappoint the fans." They both knew that Yuki cared little for keeping his fans happy or making deadlines.  
  
"I thought this was the last novel in the series? I could have sworn my sister said you put that in the afterward of the last one."  
  
That surprised Yuki. He didn't know his Shu-chan could retain such small pieces of information. "umm... well... oh, yeah. that was the last novel in the series."  
  
Shu smirked a bit. "Do you have any ideas for your next series?"  
  
"Not really, no. Why?"  
  
"Doesn't it seem a little strange to you that you have written twelve novels, spanning five different plot lines while we have been together and all of them had been strait?"  
  
Once again Yuki was surprised to hear that Shu knew this much about what he had written. "Not really, should it?"  
  
"Well you _are_ in a gay relationship and all you have written about is strait people. Dosen't that strike you as kinda weird?"  
  
"I guess... what are you suggesting?"  
  
"Well, what if..." Ding dong. Shuichi was cut off by the doorbell.  
  
Eiri yelled (from the bedroom across the hallway through the foyer to the front door) "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your editor! (I'm making it a different editor from the time where Shu fainted after being dumped by Shu and ending up in her apartment then a hospital)"  
  
Yuki groaned. "What time is it?" he shouted once again.  
  
"It's 11, Yuki-san!" she shouted back, "do you have the manuscript finished?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just let me get dressed."  
  
his editor was pleasantly surprised by this. Yuki-san had made a deadline for the first time in ten months! She then blushed when she realized that for Eiri to have to get dressed he had to be naked. She, like almost every other female Yuki Eiri had ever known, was seriously turned on by him. She still didn't realize that he was with Shindo Shuichi and had been for just over four years. (a/n: I'm setting this a while after the series as you can kinda tell but i don't know much about the rest of the series after about volume 4 cuz i only read the scans of five and six and had to skip some tracks. so this isn't gonna delve to deeply into back story even if it could)  
  
The door finally opened and on the other side was a very bed headed tired looking Yuki Eiri. he was wearing wrinkled pants and a button-up shirt that was only buttoned up to about three buttons, leaving most of his chest exposed. She was practically salivating. That is, until another bed headed, well known young man appeared behind Yuki in similar attire. It looked to the editor like Shindo Shuichi, lead singer of the band Bad Luck, had spent the night with Yuki-san. and what was worse, he appeared to be wearing the man's shirt as a robe! All three people went into the house to sit down. The editor sitting on the small couch and Eiri sitting on his most comfortable lounge chair. This didn't strike the love struck editor as weird until Shu sat down on Yuki's lap. She expected Yuki-san to push the young man off, but much to her surprise, (and probably Shu's) Eiri wrapped his arms tightly around the boys chest and stomach (a/n: for a picture of this please refer to the bottom panel on page 167 in the manga vol 2 except with Shu more relaxed and receptive) and he kissed the boy on the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was then that the young editor noticed several small, fresh pink marks all along the boy's neck and chest (a/n: heh heh. hickeys.) It wasn't until just then that she realized that she had no chance with the handsome author. (a/n: well, duh. he isn't desperate enough to sleep with his editor even if he wasn't with Shu)  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's voice. (a/n: yes the last few paragraphs were pretty much just her thoughts) "Well here's the manuscript."  
  
"umm... do you have any idea of what your next series will be about? I mean just so i can tell my superior?"  
  
"erm, well I did kinda have the idea to maybe... naw, the female fans wouldn't like it."  
  
"Why don't you tell me. I mean, I _am_ a female AND a fan of your books so..."  
  
"Oh all right, Shu, you explain. don't tell her anything you haven't told me"  
  
The editor raised her eyebrow at this. They were going to go on the idea of Yuki's little rock star lover? (a/n: yea I know he's not technically rock, he's techno but it does have a nice ring to it)  
  
"Umm, well, I noticed that Yuki had written only strait plots for the past few years at least, and well, since that's not his current area of expertise, per se, I thought maybe he could write about a gay couple and stuff kinda like that. Whaddaya think?"  
  
Yuki was startled. He didn't know that his lover could sound so smart!  
  
The editor blushed at the confirmation that the author _was_ in a gay relationship. She then said, "you'll probably lose a few devout readers, but you'll probably also gain several more. You'd be surprised how many girls love hearing about normal, hot guys that are together in a gay relationship." (a/n: teeheehee! but WE all know just how many girls love reading yaoi and shonenai fanfics and manga!)  
  
Yuki was surprised at this revelation. He decided to ask a more personal question. "Do you think the music world would mind if their teen idol was an out-of-the-closet gay?"  
  
She blushed again. "Not really. I think Shuichi and his band would do just fine. I mean, think of Aba, that American group." (a/n: they're a group of drag queens who wrote all the music in Mama Mia in case you didn't know)  
  
Shu nodded his head thoughtfully. Yuki looked confused. "Aba?"  
  
"Yeah. They're a group of drag queens who were and are pretty popular in the US. I think Bad Luck will do just fine. I mean, don't you and Hiroshi- san hug all the time, Shuichi-san? And that hasn't really effected you're popularity, has it? And you don't have to come outright and say that either of you are gay. You can just say you decided to write about a gay couple for a change of pace."  
  
Yuki had a sudden idea. He thought he knew a way that he could spend more time with Shuichi and get work done without having sex. "How do you think a book having two authors would sell?"  
  
"Um, Yuki what are you taking about?" Shuichi asked, confused.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a second please?" Yuki asked his editor as he gently pushed Shu off of him then pulled him towards the nearest room, the office.  
  
Once they were in the office, Yuki started explaining his plan. "Well Shu, I was thinking about what you said and I figured out a way we could spend more time together outside of the bed. We could write about how we got together. We don't have to use our names or we can. We can write a novel about how we got together told in first person point of view. We could each write about our thoughts about different parts of our history. That way we would actually be killing three birds with one stone. (a/n: pardon the expression, animal lovers, I'm a vegetarian too) We would be spending more time together, we would find out how the other felt throughout our relationship, and we would solve the whole problem of you bothering me as I worked. What do you think?"  
  
Shu grabbed Yuki in a tight bear hug. "That's exactly the type of 'other stuff' I was talking about Yuki! You read my mind!" And with that closing statement he kissed Eiri firmly on the lips and pulled him back to the living room.  
  
"Back to what I was saying, sorry for the disturbance," Yuki said apologetically to his editor. (a/n: this last line was really ooc but Yuki is in a good mood. he pleased his boyfriend AND made it so he wouldn't interrupt his work)  
  
"Oh it's no trouble at all." she said, startled at Yuki's sudden kindness.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I thought maybe me and one other author, who will not be named unless he wants to be, could write a novel about a gay relationship, each of us writing from one of the main character's points-of- view. We would both write about the same occasion and then continue with the plot line."  
  
"hmm. That sounds interesting. Why don't you write the first few chapters and I'll run it by my superior. And I would mention that the other 'author' is not really and author, but is just writing this amateourly."  
  
On this point Shuichi put his two cents in, "Well, maybe the other author's writing style will be perfect for the character he's writing! hmph."  
  
**************end chapter one*******************heh. i know. Weird place to stop. I just want to thank lain-chan for indirectly giving me the core of this plotbunny. if you don't see how (which u probably won't) I'll explain later! Thanx for reading and don't forget to review! I got really bad responses on my other fics but this one is much better! (don't read the other fics unless you're a fan of Orson Scott Card's books! heh. actually, just read "school" if you have read his books. my other fanfic is really rude)  
  
Reviews welcome! flames will be used to make smores! 


	2. chapter 2

Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
summary: Shu goes intellectual! and he actually has a good idea! (*gasp*) does Yuki like his idea? will he actually help Shu?  
  
disclaimer: duh. I don't own gravitation. if I did Yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didn't? I think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
a/n: this chapter starts a few lines and some random dialog after the last chapter. you don't really miss much. and the chapters are all gonna be short but I will have a new one up every few days so I hope that makes up for the length! ^^;  
  
timeline: about four years after the forth volume. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series.  
  
rating: pg-13 going on R for some references. most parts are pg-13 though  
  
*****************************************************Chapter two**********************************************************  
  
Yuki and his editor (a/n: I know I didn't give her a name. if anyone has a suggestion for a name, and for reasons I do not wish to disclose, some names will be rejected, please make one and I'll edit it in. Thanks!) got up and shook hands. "Sayonara!"  
  
"I'll call and see how the new project is coming in about a month. Thank you for the manuscript, Yuki-san."  
  
Yuki waved a hand behind him as he began walking out the door, dragging Shu by the hand. "is she gone?" Eiri muttered to his koi.  
  
"Ah...yeah."  
  
"good." and with that he pushed Shu against the wall and kissed him passionately (a/n: teehee! the same way he did for their first kiss! wee!). As they got up, Yuki pulled Shu to his feet and went for his keys and wallet.  
  
"huh? Yuki? where we goin' now?"  
  
"we're buying you a laptop."  
  
"huh? why?"  
  
"how do you expect to write a story except for on a computer?"  
  
"well I have my on computers... a few actually."  
  
"you need a computer with word processing. all of your computers are full to bursting with music programs and tracks. besides, you need something portable."  
  
"why?"  
  
"just because. c'mon. were going to the computer store."  
  
"but...but...but I'm not dressed to go outside yet!"  
  
"fine. but hurry up." --half an hour later--  
  
"ARE YOU READY YET, BAKA?!?!?"  
  
"yes, I'm ready. and you can't rush beauty!"  
  
*grr...*  
  
"are we going or what?" Shuichi asked.  
  
"yes we're going! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU!!!"  
  
--a few hours later--  
  
Yuki and Shuichi walk into the house laden down with at least twenty CDs and one small box that contained the cheapest, most portable, and most durable laptop they could find. Of course, Shu had bought the removable cover for the back of the screen in blue and had bought a black permanent marker. He immediately took these out and scrawled "BAD LUCK" across the back. He would have written directly on the laptop but he had a feeling Yuki would get mad at that.  
  
"Of course, the only decent computer store in town happens to be right next to your favorite music store!"  
  
"Well, its not my fault, Yuki!" he sad with a whine and pouted. He looked up at Yuki sweetly with his lower lip trembling slightly.  
  
'Dammit, he probably doesn't even realize he does that lower lip thing!' Yuki thought with a growl as he grabbed his koibito's face for another passionate kiss. 'the things this kid does to me...'  
  
***************************************end chapter two******************************************  
  
hi! thank you for all the beautiful reviews! WOOHOO!  
  
staci18: hey! thanks for the review, staci-chan! I know there are a few inaccuracies. didn't I say that in one of my author's notes? and don't forget to bring ur manga next time we get together! u can point out the inaccuracies... -_-;;; himitsu: I know that wasn't that big of a deal of an idea, but im not done with the fic yet!!! and maybe I should just change the summary. it should be more along the lines of "Shu goes intellectual. how does Eiri react?" cuz its not really his idea that's so intellectual, it's the fact that there's this huge increase in his level of maturity and depth once he starts writing. that's kinda what im gonna try and get at even if I don't succeed. -.-;; Aja: thanks for the comment. I would leave out the author's notes and put them at the end, but that starts to bug me. im not gonna do that when I get to the deeper parts, like the 'writing'. Apocalypse of the Broom Closet: YAY SHU'S INTELLIGENCE!!!!! and this is only the beginning! wait till he starts writing! (p.s. this will be my first foray into the first person POV so feel free to criticize!) and fortunately I don't have any flames for this fic! but id be more than willing to send some smores ur way from my other fic! -.-; its not an anime fanfic. chibichibi386: see! I updated! and I hope to continue updating as often as humanly possible as long as my teachers don't start calling home for late assignments. stupid teachers. THANK YOU, WONDERFUL REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO ARE JUST JOINING US NOW!!! id like to thank my friends staci and lain and id also like to ask staci to email this to shelly. I forget her email address. -.-;;;;; don't I feel special.  
  
And sry this chapter was kinda short. I lost steam. And if I didn't cut it off there id be going on forever.  
  
Oh, and just in case anyone was wondering, I wrote both of these chapters in about two hours a piece. So that's about how fast I'll try to get these out. I really hate ppl who say, "I'll update a lot!" and that means updating once every 2 months. Heh. 


	3. chapter 3

Allrightie, have to make some comments:  
1) This is based on the manga. NOT THE ANIME! Remember that.  
2) Also, I've only read a little into volume 5, so this is gonna go from there and kinda spin off.  
3) I was very, very wrong about abba. (Which was kindly pointed out by marissa) I'm going back and changing it to a non-existent group of drag queens who were in a movie named after the group. I can't go wrong there! heh. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
disclaimer: duh. I don't own gravitation. if I did Yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didn't? I think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
timeline: about four years after whatever manga are published in the US as of now. Which would only be up to volume five now. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
==written stuff. The book that they're writting==  
  
also: Kira Funjatuu is Maiko, Keisuke Fantajuu is Shuichi, suzuki kenji is Yuki, Aso Ryashu is Seguchi Tohma, Takumi is Ryuchi, Katuru is hiroshi **********************************chapter three******************************* (a/n: here's what's written on the title page/intro:) Gravity. A book by Yuki Eiri and an anonymous author.  
  
Editor's note: Yuki Eiri wrote from the perspective of a Japanese Lit. Professor named Suzuki Kenji while master Yuki's friend writes from the perspective of an eighteen year old rock and roll star named Keisuke Fantajuu.  
  
==What a hard day at work. Ah, well, at least he let me off early. The park is so dark at night... "Man, this way may be a shortcut, but it sure is dark... and empty." I sighed. "All you find hanging around a dark park at night are ghosts." I hope not...  
  
Damn! I try to stay focused. Sometimes its hard. I need more than my sister and my friends, I need someone who really understands me... hmm. Maybe Kira's right and I do need a girlfriend.  
  
I laughed. Some one to say something like, "'Ohhhhhh! This is the sweetest, most fabulous poem I've ever read, Keisuke-kun! You're so romantic! You can do anything! I believe in you a hundred percent!' " Something like that? "I guess it would feel kinda good to hear that from a girl. Maybe I should get Kat to set me up with one of his friends..." aa...aah...choo! "It's pretty cold. Woah, my lyrics! ...hey! Come back here!"  
  
And then there was a man standing there in front of me. Where's he come from? He looks kind of, um... woah! Weird train of thought right there! Stopping that now!  
  
Wait a minute! What the? That dude is reading my lyrics, and he's gonna see how lame they are... but wait a minute! What the hell is a foreigner doing around here in the middle of the night? Maybe he's one of those shady characters like on TV and he's gonna beat me up and take my shoes...  
  
"Did you write this?" He speaks!  
  
"Um... huh? ...yeah..." 'Whoa, he's Japanese?'  
  
"You write like you're at a third grade reading level. Is this drivel really you're idea of a love song? Are you nuts? If I were you, I'd consider learning a reliable trade."  
  
Is it possible this guy could be right?==  
  
"Yuki! I finished the chapter where I met you!"  
  
"Shu-chan? Huh? What?"  
  
"Eiri! I just finished what I was working on! How far are you?"  
  
"Oh! Your done! Can I read it?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
'Hmm,' thought Eiri as he began reading over his lover's paragraph about the night they had met. 'How in the world did he remember every line he and I said? I don't! Heh. He thought I was a foreigner.' Yuki smirked.  
  
"What's so funny, Eiri?"  
  
"You thought I was a foreigner!"  
  
"Well, you do have blond hair and light eyes"  
  
"What foreigner would wander around a Japanese park at two in the morning if he didn't at least speak Japanese?"  
  
"Shut up! I was being stupid, okay?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Do you want to read mine?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"Well you can't."  
  
"Yuki!" he moaned.  
  
"You can't until you give me something. Like a kiss."  
  
Shu's eyes grew wide as he quickly stepped into Eiri's waiting arms and kissed him. He gently brushed his tongue against his lover's lower lip and Yuki sighed to allow his lover admittance. Yuki allowed Shu time to explore before taking control of the kiss. When he could feel they where both in need of breath he bit gently on Shuichi's tongue as he pulled away. (A/n: I suck at descriptions. But you get the idea right?)  
  
They both panted and sank to the floor in each other's arms. Yuki grabbed his laptop from the desk next to him and placed it gently on his lover's lap. "Here."  
  
==Two o'clock in the morning. Stupid students. No one cares about what I teach. I just have to take a walk to clear my head. Hhh... wait, who's that? there's a kid! What's he doing wandering around in the middle of the night? He's breaking my concentration. Why is he talking to himself? It sounds like he's pretending to be his girlfriend. His name is Keisuke, huh? Oh, he writes.  
  
The wind whistled through the trees. Something fell from the kid's hands. Maybe he writes better than the idiots in my tenth grade literature class. I picked up the lyrics.  
  
Heh, not bad. He's got potential. I can tell. But he's not going anywhere with this poem. Very amateur. But he does understand the beat and rhythm of our language. It looks like he would make a very good musician. But someone should write for him. He really isn't that good at the writing in itself.  
  
"Did you write this?" I can tell he's surprised to hear me. What an idiot. He probably thinks I'm a foreigner.  
  
"Um... huh? ...yeah..." Just as I thought. He has a beautiful voice. If only... Whoa! What was that thought? push that aside! think about the hot new teacher in school... there, that's it.  
  
"You write like you're at a third grade reading level. Is this drivel really you're idea of a love song? Are you nuts? If I were you, I'd consider learning a reliable trade."  
  
His face falls. I turn around and walk away. I can still see him out of the corner of my eye. He falls to his knees.==  
  
**********************end chapter three**************************** To all my wonderful reviewers:  
  
chibichibi386: I'm writing, I'm writing! ^^  
  
Zaphi: I know! Shu is so much cooler when he's smart! (Not that he wasn't cool before but... he was more cute than cool)  
  
Marissa: Thank you, thank you, thank you for pointing out that HUGE mistake! I'm editing it as soon as I get this posted! *bows head and begs for forgiveness*  
  
Noali: GO SMART SHU!!! I got my friend's permission to write her plotbunny and develop it! since it led to this fic.  
  
Himitsu: I'll re-review as soon as I have time! -.-;; stupid homework.... next chapter will be up asap!  
  
Yume no Usagi: I know! He is WAY to femme in the anime. And I haven't even seen the anime I just have screencaps. And yes, Hiro can (emphasis on CAN) be hotter than Shu. But I think Yuki is hotter than both of them, but that's just my opinion. Longer hair is definitely better though. Go bishie- ness!  
  
Apocalypse of the Broom Closet: I am updating! And thanks for the info, I was just using the author's note to let everyone know it would take me a little while to update. And to apologize for the REALLY bad mistake with the abba thing.  
  
Zaphi: I'm glad! I hope you'll like the back story when I write it. It's definitely a lot more angsty than this fic. Heh. Hope you guys like it. 


	4. chapter 4

Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
disclaimer: duh. I don't own gravitation. if I did Yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didn't? I think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
timeline: about four years after whatever manga are published in the US as of now. Which would only be up to volume five now. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series. It's also because of some stuff that me and my friend say happen in the past. You'll see when I get that back story posted.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
==written stuff. The book that they're writing==  
  
also: Kira Fantajuu is Maiko, Keisuke Fantajuu is Shuichi, Suzuki Kenji is Yuki, Aso Ryashu is Seguchi Tohma, Takumi is Ryuchi, Katuru is Hiroshi  
  
a/n: I'm not going to go through every detail of their relationship. The "book" they're writing does, but I don't have time to write a novel. You know, school, stuff like that. So I'll be writing the parts that I want to explain my idea of the other side of. And the parts I think are important to their relationship. Which means a lot from book one but getting less and less from the other books. also, I'll be starting every chapter with a "chapter" from Shuichi and ending with the corresponding "chapter" from Yuki. Hope you realized that's what's happening from the first one. (chapter three if you want to get technical)  
  
MY DEAR REVIEWERS: So sorry for delaying this update so long! My muses left with the sunshine, but the sun's shining and my inspiration is back!  
  
****************************chapter four*************************** ==That jerk! That stupid, stupid... GRR! Jackass! What gives him the right to knock my lyrics? He doesn't even know me! I am so... DAMN!!! He pisses me off...  
  
::a few hours later::  
  
"You were saying somethin'' happened after work yesterday? What's up?" That was Katuru, my best friend.  
  
Oh yeah. Him. I HATE HIM! "You see, there was this scary guy, and he saw my..."  
  
"Huh? Your what?" That's my sister Kira.  
  
Of course, Kat had to come in with, "Where you peeing in public again? Did he spot your ding-a-ling?"  
  
"NO!! HE SAW MY LYRICS! MY POEMS! And he was a total ass hole about it too. He told me I had no talent and I should quit. I've never seen him before, but he insulted me without a second thought!"  
  
"You don't say?" was my best friend's and my little sister's sympathetic response.  
  
My sarcastic reply was, "gee, thanks for the sympathy guys."  
  
(a/n: I'm running out of creative ways to say who is saying what so I'm gonna go to plain dialogue. sorry to interrupt!)  
  
Katuru: "How much sympathy are you looking for? You want us to cry like little babies the way you are? Is this your morrissey phase or something? You're letting something as dumb as that depress you? Jeez, need someone to change your diaper?"  
  
Kira: "I'm glad to see you so full of self confidence, big brother!"  
  
Me: "I'm self confident! I'm just not stuck up about it! I'm just saying he didn't have to be so mean, is all."  
  
Katuru: "Or maybe he's just more self assured."  
  
Me: "How should I know? I'd never seen him before. It's almost like I could feel his hate, y'know?"  
  
Kira: "What do you care what some nobody says?"  
  
Me: "I DON'T CARE! WHO SAID I DID? dammit! I just want to find him... and... um... make him take it back..."  
  
Kat: "See? You do care!"  
  
Me: "NO I DON'T!"  
  
Or maybe, I do...==  
  
"Eiri? Was it good? Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's great Shu-chan. Come here." Yuki pulled his lover onto his lap. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yuki? Why are you sorry?"  
  
"For being so mean to you. And for insulting your lyrics so rudely. Come here." With that he pulled Shuichi into a sweet, apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, Eiri-kun." And with that, he dove into a much more forceful, passionate kiss then the one they just shared.  
  
"Shu? Shuichi? What's wrong?" He was crying.  
  
"I...I miss my brother! He would have loved to know I'm a big super star now! And I miss my parents!" (a/n: confusing, ne? since when has Shu had a brother? and why would he be crying about his parents when they're only a short ride away? just wait till you read my other fic. ^^)  
  
"It's okay Shu, shh... sh... It's okay..." He let Shuichi cry into his chest. When Shuichi started kissing the bare skin exposed above his shirt, he knew he was better. "Here, do you want to read mine?"  
  
=="The man opened the door and stepped through the doorway. He was very handsome. Everybody liked him." What a stupid student.  
  
"Why did everyone like him as soon as he stepped through the door? That statement doesn't make sense."  
  
"Yes, Suzuki-sensai. I'll fix it." She giggled. What an idiot. Every female in my stupid classes thinks they're in love with me. Idiots. All of them. The bell rings.  
  
"All right, class dismissed." Every male glares at me on the way out. No, wait, not every male. That boy didn't. He kind of reminds me of Keisuke...  
  
Keisuke... hmm... I wonder why I'm so obsessed with him? Could it be? Naw, not me! Not a stupid teenager that's the same age as my students! He's probably just as stupid as they are! Why am I pressing this matter? Why am I still thinking about him? I should get those crappy papers graded.  
  
Hmm... decent plot, no detail to speak of though, atrocious grammar, writes on the same level as that Keisuke...  
  
Wait! I'm thinking about him again, aren't I? I should stop this train of thought now.  
  
I wonder what school he goes to?  
  
Gah!==  
  
***************end chapter four*************************  
  
Well, that was fun, once I sat down and got to it. After a particular chapter if anyone wants to suggest I change my pace, I would be more than willing to. I just want to make sure that everybody understands what's happening. Also, FYI, I'm just putting in some of the more weighted scenes. The ones with the slash stuff. There are a bunch of pages in between what I'm actually writing. Just thought I'd tell you. R&R! 


	5. chapter 5

Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
disclaimer: duh. I don't own gravitation. if I did Yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didn't? I think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
timeline: about four years after whatever manga are published in the US as of now. Which would only be up to volume five now. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series. It's also because of some stuff that me and my friend say happen in the past. You'll see when I get that back story posted.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
==written stuff. The book that they're writing==  
  
also: Kira Fantajuu is Maiko, Keisuke Fantajuu is Shuichi, Suzuki Kenji is Yuki, Aso Ryashu is Seguchi Tohma, Takumi is Ryuchi, Katuru is Hiroshi a/n: I'm gonna try and cut back on how much I talk during the actual writing. TRY I say, so don't expect me to succeed. And since I updated this one so fast I think I know the reason why my muses ran away. Besides the rain. They where scared of matzah! That's right, matzah. If you don't know what it is, go watch the Rugrats Passover special. But Passover is over now so...  
  
a/n: Oh, and Shu's brother isn't a character from the series. I'm not gonna address him again until I write my prequel. This chapter doesn't have any more "chapters" in it and I'm only doing two more that has them I think before I end the story.  
  
a/n: Yuki is really ooc in this chapter, but that will be explained in the prequel, probably a one shot. ***********************chapter five******************************  
  
Shuichi awoke in a warm bed. The sun shining in the window directly at him told him it was almost noon. He smiled when he realized he didn't have anything to do today except hang around the house. He began to stretch when he was stopped. He stopped because he ran out of space to move his arms. He was enveloped in a tight embrace. He blushed.  
  
'Yuki stayed with me all night...' He giggled slightly.  
  
At this the novelist woke up. "Good morning, sleepy-head," Yuki mumbled a bit incoherently to his teen idol. "What time is it?" he mumbled onto the top of Shu's head while giving it a 'good morning' kiss.  
  
"Almost noon, by my best guestimate."  
  
"Ack! Noon? But Harumi will be here by noon!" (a/n: the editor. I decided to give her a name)  
  
"What?!? Why is Harumi-san coming? What? Huh?" Shu paused, gasping for breath. "Wait, who's Harumi? Is she getting between us? Yuki?" He was whimpering now.  
  
"NO baka! Harumi is from the publishing company."  
  
"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH YOUR EDITOR!" He broke down, sobbing.  
  
'The things I do for love...' thought Yuki with a smirk. He kissed his one and only. Hard.  
  
Shuichi, of course, immediately stopped crying and gasped, surprised. Yuki took that little opportunity to slip his tongue into Shu's mouth. To Eiri's great surprise, his lover was the one to deepen the kiss.  
  
Unfortunately, Yuki came to his senses and started to pull away, eliciting a moan of desire from the back of Shuichi's throat. He almost lost it right there. 'Damn, I taught him way too well.' "We have to get up and get dressed. She'll be here in about *checks clock* an hour. Do you need a shower?"  
  
"Do you need one?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, actually, I do."  
  
"Why don't we take one together?" the pink haired star said, his voice husky. He pressed his hips into Yuki's leg.  
  
Yuki gasped and after several failed attempts managed to stutter out, "all...all right..."  
  
((you perverts can all figure out what happens next. I couldn't post it here anyway. lol))  
  
--about 40 erotic minutes later--  
  
Yuki was towel drying his hair and picking out a shirt when he smelled something good in the kitchen. Throwing on a button down shirt and not bothering to button it up (a/n: ahh... hotness!) he walked into the kitchen to find Shuichi serving two plates of simple pasta with tomato sauce. It smelled delicious. (a/n: simple but...) "When did you learn how to cook without burning the house down?"  
  
"Oh, come on Eiri! Even I can cook pasta!"  
  
"You? I thought you couldn't even cook rice? Didn't you grow up in a Japanese home, not an Itallian one?" Yuki realized what he just said. "Um, er, sorry Shu-chan." (a/n: sorry, reference to the other story again!)  
  
"It's okay koi. Let's just eat."  
  
He sat down to his simple lunch. About twenty minutes later there came a knock on the door.  
  
"That must be Harumi-san! Did you print the chapter manuscript?"  
  
"Of course." Yuki smiled. He could tell he was surprising his lover by being so kind.  
  
The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
Shuichi got to the door first and pulled it open. "Hello, you're Harumi- san, right?"  
  
She laughed. "Yes I am, Shindo-san. You met me a few weeks ago, remember?"  
  
"Um... not really... sorry."  
  
"It's quite all right, Shindo-san."  
  
"Call me Shuichi, please."  
  
"All right Shuichi-san"  
  
Eiri coughed to get there attention. "I have the manuscript. We've written five chapters from both perspectives. That's ten chapters total."  
  
"Wonderful! Could I come in to read the first two?"  
  
Yuki sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"Come on in!" was Shu's energetic response.  
  
(a/n: she reads it, etc, etc. you get the idea.)  
  
"This is wonderful! Excellent writing style, Shuichi-san!"  
  
"Well, I'm doing my best for Yuki's sake. Since it is going to be published under his name. I don't want to kill his rep, ya know."  
  
"Thanks Shu-chan," Eiri mumbled into Shuichi's ear. (a/n: same seating arrangements as in the first chapter)  
  
"Well, I better get this back to the boss. He'll be wanting to read it. Do you have another copy?"  
  
"Yes, here." Yuki handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, Yuki-san."  
  
********************end chapter five************************  
  
I know, I know, very non-cliffie way to end. Tres boring, I know. But I had to get it out of the way to get to the next part. Ciao! 


	6. chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WORDS CAN NOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I TRULY AM!!! So, I'll stop now and let you get on with the story.  
  
Shuichi the intellectual!  
  
disclaimer: duh. I don't own gravitation. if I did Yuki would have at least used lub their first time (has anyone else noticed they didn't? I think that would have taken away some of the loud shout of OWW!! after they started in vol 2 of the manga)  
  
timeline: about four years after whatever manga are published in the US as of now. Which would only be up to volume five now. a bit ooc-ness but that's cuz of the 4 years later thing not my inability to stick to the original plot of the series. It's also because of some stuff that me and my friend say happen in the past. You'll see when I get that back story posted.  
  
rating: pg-13  
  
==written stuff. The book that they're writing==  
  
also: Kira Fantajuu is Maiko, Keisuke Fantajuu is Shuichi, Suzuki Kenji is Yuki, Aso Ryashu is Seguchi Tohma, Takumi is Ryuchi, Katuru is Hiroshi a/n: I'm gonna try and cut back on how much I talk during the actual writing. TRY I say, so don't expect me to succeed.  
  
A/n: book skips ahead now. Beginning of volume two of the manga. (Erm, when Yuki comes when Shu is sick and almosts...you know...)  
  
A/n: Something I forgot to mention in other chapters: any time I'm writing what they said or thought and it's from the manga, it's from the Tokyopop version, not a scanlation. Even though Tokyopop kinda sucked at the translation. I'm not using the parts where they messed up big time though.

chapter six

==Ugh. I feel awful. I guess that's what I get for drinking so much...  
  
But come on! My tape was rejected! I knew I was being stupid right from the start. But then again, maybe there's no such thing as luck or coincidence. Maybe this is reality.  
  
But what hurts the most......is that I threw away the biggest chance of my life for someone else. That's how much...  
  
...I was in love with him...  
  
Something smells really nice. I guess there are still aromas in your dreams...  
  
Wait a minute, aren't I awake...? Then where's this fragrance coming from?  
  
"Hey. Wake up, you little punk."  
  
"Huh? Huhu...huhuhi?!" (This is the most akward line in the manga to change. It would be, 'Suzu...Suzuki?!' in my version but it's 'hyu...hyuhi?!' in the manga)  
  
"I figured you were dead. That's no way to treat a guy."  
  
I sat up. Then it hit me that Suzuki was really there. "YIKES! You scared me!!" I coughed.  
  
"You don't think it's for the scintillating conversation, do you? Or that I brought flowers? What am I? stupid?" I coughed again.  
  
"Uh...well, it's not that, but..."  
  
"I went to the hospital and they told me you checked out already. So I figured you'd be here."  
  
Ah, he is so...so...  
  
"What? Don't stare at me!"  
  
"Uh...um...well... I was looking at you to ask...why you came to see me... but, you know...well, never mind. Thanks for the flowers. They, uh, they smell nice. I could smell them even in my dream..." Mm...they do smell nice. I buried my face into the bouquet a bit.  
  
"You want to know why? Because I was worried about you, you moron."  
  
Well now I'm stunned. He was worried about me?  
  
"Why the hell did you turn down Aso? (Seguchi, remember?) Are you defective or something? You pass up something like that just because I yelled at you? So you were depressed and ended up at Mizuki's place. If you died, it would have been my fault because I freaked you out. She called me at my parent's place to tell me." Then he mumbled, "whatta bitch!"  
  
HUH? "So you did go home?! Why?!"  
  
"You're the one who told me I should."  
  
"So how was your dad? Is he all right?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah...the bastard'll probably live another three-hundred years."  
  
"That's great! 3 ((heart))" I said, suddenly excited.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"I never dared to dream that you'd come visit me. Or that I'd ever be glad I caught a cold." I snuggled up to Kenji.((EIRI))  
  
"Aso probably slammed you because he saw your inner idiot shining through. Getting sick is a good thing?"  
  
I rested my head on his arm and sighed. "I'm just trying to put a happy face on it" I threw my arms around his neck. "I could get rejected a thousand times and it would be worth it for you to visit me just one time like this." He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Look, kid..."  
  
"Huh?" mm this feels good. He's holding me...  
  
"What is it about me that you like so much? I don't really belive that your gay. So why are you coming on to me? Is it because of my money? My looks? I know it's not for the witty banter, unless your some kind of masochist."  
  
"None of that matters to me. I don't understand it myself. I can't help it. I can't help being in love." And or course, after this beautiful deceleration of love, I sneeze. And I'm still in his arms!  
  
"Knock it off already. Your going to give me your cold. Go back to bed." I latch on to him.  
  
"NOOOO!" I cry, impish little devil I am. "I don't wanna let go!"  
  
"I didn't say I was going anywhere." He's trying to tug me off of him. "Dammit. Alright already."  
  
He pinned me to my bedroll. "Woah! Suzuki...?"  
  
"If you want it that bad, then who am I to deny you? Let's do it."  
  
WHAT? He's nibbling my neck...oh...that feels nice...wait! Do NOT get sidetracked here, Kei! "W-wait... wait a minute!! That's not what I meant! I was talking about..." no... this isn't what I wanted...==((I cut it off. It actually goes on for another two and a half pages in the manga, but I didn't want to put that stuff in. Shu writes more, and this next part is from right after they actually do do it at the end of volume one. Sorry. Don't want to write that. And Yuki doesn't get a chapter this chapter.))  
  
"Yuki? Can you come in here for a second?" Eiri walked into the room.  
  
"Mm? Shu? What is it?"  
  
"Here." He pointed at the computer screen. "Is that too, well, graphic? Cause, I don't know what you want..."  
  
"That's fine. Move over a bit, I want to read it better." Shu scooted over in his chair and Yuki sat down next to him, hip to hip. As Yuki began to read, he started shifting in his seat. "Uh, Shu-chan? Can we go to another room? I have a bit of a problem-"  
  
"Hmm? What kind of problem?" asked Shuichi, oblivious as usual. His eyes quickly shifted to Yuki's nether regions. "OOH. THAT kind of problem. Sure. Want some help, ne?"  
  
"Of course I want help with this." He scooped Shu into his arms and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. The laptop sat glowing peacefully oblivious to what was displayed on it's screen.

end chapter six  
  
Alright, that was a pathetic excuse to me redemption for the lurk-ness. SO SORRY!!! I just kinda lost my muse, and anyone who's actually still reading this probably thought I was dead or something. I'm not! I was studying. (Not really, but I should have been) And my dad took my computer for a while so I DEFINITELY couldn't write then (I write on my laptop). And I started a bunch of new fics that I felt inspired for. SORRY!!! And I am mentioning now that I will be away for two months starting in about two weeks, so don't expect another update anytime soon.  
  
Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers, even if I haven't been 100% reliable in getting chapters out on time.(–Understatement of the century)

Yume for Knight

Zaphi

greekpizza

noali

Happy Utena-Loving Yuki

chibichibi386

Yume no Usagi

marissa

0animatic0/Clover-True-Happiness

Aja

Staci18


End file.
